1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to search systems, and more particularly to establishing relevance of objects in an enterprise system.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a variety of searches may be performed utilizing search systems. Key word searches may be performed, for example. Searches may be performed to search for subject matter, authors, and so forth, as well.
In order to retrieve data, search engines generally perform key word searches. Documents and other content including the key words are then returned to a user.
Various search engines rank results of the various content including the key words. Accordingly, the content is ordered according to the ranked results for the user.
Because key word searches often return a voluminous collection of content based on the key words in the content, other types of searches are sometimes performed.